


Stay 1

by maiNuoire



Series: Sterek Valentine's Day Candy Heart Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Derek and Stiles find comfort with each other, but after, Stiles is unsure what it meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Stay"

Adrenaline is always high after a fight for your life, Stiles knows this, they’ve had enough of those. He knows that this is all just a natural side effect of relief and proximity, but he can’t bring himself to point it out, to risk breaking the spell; not with Derek’s mouth against his own, and Derek’s tongue sweeping into him like he lives there, and Derek’s hands holding him so close and Derek’s soft moans rumbling through him where their chests are pressed together. **  
**

He knows that despite whatever it is that’s always sizzled between them, under the bickering and the constant threat of danger, that low buzz of awareness that has always just been there, hot and unacknowledged, Stiles knows Derek doesn’t feel it the way he does; he doesn’t know that it’s affection and desire and promise, so Stiles just holds Derek tight, one hand anchored in his hair, one grasping at the warm skin of his hip. He lets his tongue play and chase after Derek’s, lets his own moan spill out between their pressed lips, lets himself imagine this is real.

And then, he can’t think anything other than _Oh, gods, yes_ and a litany of bitten off curses, all he can do is feel as Derek’s stubble brushes the column of his throat, the barest hint of a bite at the base of neck followed by a soothing sweep of wet heat from Derek’s tongue. All he can do is surrender as Derek wraps strong arms around him, cups his ass and lifts him up, encouraging Stiles’ legs to wrap around him as he carries him through to his over-large bed and lays him out like something precious. Derek undresses him like a gift, places sweet, hot kisses on all the newly revealed skin.

When they’re both naked and panting, they move together like it’s something they’ve done a hundred times. They exchange languorous kisses and Derek meets his gaze and holds it for long moments. Hands wander gently but eagerly, exploring and claiming in turn. They shudder together almost in unison, neither sure who came first, but they shout each others names and it sounds like music.

After, they curl up wordlessly, wrapping around each other easily and dozing lightly wearing matching soft smiles. When he wakes an uncertain amount of time later, Stiles starts to panic almost immediately. He’s certain Derek won’t want him here, won’t want to face what they did, how _perfect_ it was notwithstanding, but he’s so warm, with the long line of supernatural heat that is Derek’s body pressed to his. And he wants to fight for this, because with all the other fights they’ve had, this one suddenly matters the most, but still. He knows how Derek feels, doesn’t he?

He must twitch in his indecision, because Derek’s arm tightens around his middle, and a sleepy “Stiles,” whispers past his ear, and then “ **Stay** ,” and it sounds like _Please_. So he settles back against Derek with a sigh, a grin tugging at his mouth as Derek presses a kiss between his shoulders.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography) and send me a prompt!


End file.
